


Confession

by LamiaHypnosia



Series: Dies Irae [4]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Neck Kissing, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaHypnosia/pseuds/LamiaHypnosia
Summary: Kat has some questions for her rescuers. And a few...other things...in mind for the good looking vicar.
Relationships: Maximillian DeSoto/Original Female Character
Series: Dies Irae [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001835
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Confession

Tartarus was in ample disarray for the trio to escape at an almost leisurely pace. Once the ship cleared Tartarus airspace they relaxed a little. Kat took a long hot shower groaning at her aches and pains. 

Afterwards she sat in the kitchen contemplating a cup of tea. Nyoka walked by and dawdled near the open fridge.

"Thank you." Kat said. 

"Yeah. You're welcome." Nyoka said absently closing the fridge. 

"You said you knew my dad."

Opening one of the several Zero Gee brews she had tucked under her arm, Nyoka took a long noisy drink before she answered "I worked for him. Didn't say I knew him." She shrugged. Kat looked disappointed, upset even. "Well my associate Hiram and I fed him information. He looked for you for a long time. In fact." 

Ducking into her room -with the sound of broken glass and a delayed, slightly slurred cry of 'damn!'- Nyoka came back with a data pad. "I was supposed to safeguard you if I ever found you. The bits were too good to pass up. Plus well, I know what it's like to lose people you love." She sighed heavily and polished off the bottle. 

Kat stared at the data pad for a long time. She shook her head. "Where are we going?" 

"Gorgon." Nyoka sniffed and scratched her head. She didn't seem inclined to say more.

Kat blew out a long breath. "Any of that booze left?" 

"Help yourself."

-

"So lemme get this straight." Kat slurred. Both she and Nyoka were three sheets to the wind slouched on the kitchen floor. "My dad hired CHARON to scope out that old Auntie Cleo's place?" 

"That's right. Unfortunately we didn't find what he needed but the bits were good. Then after he always hit us up for info. Well, later just me. I was his eyes and ears on Monarch."

"I see. So. What did he ask you to do?"

"Well, never anything bad, not like bounty hunting though his pal Hawthorne was shady from what Hiram told me. Doc Welles was sure Hawthorne would rat him out to the Board. He used that as leverage, anyway. But that other guy who took his ship, went around calling himself Hawthorne he was bad news. I did know him. All he cared about was bits. Period."

Kat dug her fingers into her knee. Hawthorne. He can't hide for much longer. "He did rat out Dad. If I even have the right to call him that."

"You do. He's your dad." Nyoka turned to her. "What happened, how'd you end up working for the Board?"

Using the counter to pull herself up Kat said "Someday I'll tell you, and when they day comes we will need a lot more booze. I'm gonna go...confess then crash. Maybe not in that order. "

-

"Vicar.” Kat stumbled into Max’s room leaning in the doorway with deceptive ease. "I’m in a confessional mood. You in a listenin’ mood?”

Closing his book Max stifled a yawn but said “Of course, Ms. Welles.” Max regarded her calmly. His earlier fatigue was gone and he was trying to wind down to sleep but his purpose called. Gesturing to the chair across the table Kat sat down heavily. “You’re drunk.” he accused quietly. Lacing his fingers together he gave her a nod to let her know that she had his full attention.

“If you’ve been through what I’ve been through you’d be drunk too. ”She pointed an accusing finger at him. “And don’t say you wouldn’t.”

Max was quiet a moment, gathering his thoughts in preparation to listen and advise but then she kissed him. Hard. Harder than anyone had ever done, bruising, colliding almost. Max was used to women's longing gazes, the ones bred to ladylike deportment anyway. A few had given him the smoldering look Kat had the other night but they only left Max with a wild imagination of what they would do with him, to him, or let him do to them. But acted? Never. He was a vicar, a man of the cloth. He could not go astray of his path. Even if this stunning beauty tempted him off it. 

Kat's tongue flicked maddeningly against his and before Max knew it his hands were at her shirt. Likewise hers blindly clawed at his tunic, yes, clawed for he was sure if and when she could get at his bare skin she would scratch him to bits. Max heard Kat was absolutely mad, twisted, broken and he should help her. Counsel her, let her cry and offer a handkerchief to dab at her eyes. 

Or he could fuck her raw. Either way she'd forget her troubles a while. 

His fingers worked through her wild blonde hair, down to her scalp pulling her head back so he could kiss and nip at her throat. 

"Harder." She ordered and he obeyed biting the soft flesh of her neck not hard enough to break skin but enough to leave a mark. She gasped, thrilled by the sting. 

They both tore at her blouse and Max couldn't remember the last time he got his tunic off that quickly. Kat dug her nails lightly into his sides as he bit and kissed her throat, kneading, squeezing her breasts as hard as he dared. That was enough to make her bite his bottom lip and he tore himself away.

"Do you want me to hurt you?" He asked incredulously though his manhood told him to stop asking stupid questions and let this happen. By now his need almost hurt and Max realized he probably didn't want this as badly as he thought. He was to safeguard her and not use her for his pleasure.

"I'll be gentle if you prefer." Kat said, her tone husky and with well practiced fingers unfastened his pants. Fingers circling the base, she licked, encircled, kissed his cock. Max shuddered under her touch, swore under his breath as he felt her warm lips around him.  
She stared up at him, her grey eyes impish lathing her tongue across the head "Pain is good, vicar. I only know pain. Do you like pain?" 

He let his fingers play in her blonde hair. The outlaw Kat Welles. On her knees before Max, her lips around his cock. Beautiful.

Her mouth around the sensitive tip made Max speak with difficulty "To...an extent."

She let off him with a noisy succulent pop. "Ten bit words even when your cock is played with. Eloquent." Dragging her tongue along his length "Poised. I wondered if the clergy are all this way." 

Max lost his ability to form words as she took him, all of him down her throat without hesitation or any sign of flagging. She pulled his hips toward her and without thinking he thrusted, fucking her mouth what was he doing-

He stopped and Kat stopped too. She appeared confused, frustrated. Hurt. 

"We shouldn't." Max said at last, out of breath. 

Kat stared up at him with lowering brows and eased off his slicked cock, lips glistening which she wiped on the back of her hand.  
"Why not?"

"It won't mean anything." 

"It doesn't have to- nothing means anything. Look, do you want to fuck or not?"

Painful as it was, he put his cock away and fastened his pants turned to pick up his shirt. "I am a shepherd, this is wrong. I have already defiled that bond by becoming so...familiar." 

Kat remained kneeling, rejected, unfulfilled. Max offered her a hand up. She looked at it, then him.

“I want to ease your pain, Ms. Welles. This would be a bandage over a gaping wound. It’s festering-” Max paused, momentarily distracted by the woman’s breasts, ripe, full and that had not long ago been in his hands, so soft- focus, DeSoto. “You can put your clothes back on. As I was saying..”

Kat stood with his help and dressed. She seemed less hurt but she was listening at least.  
“I’m not asking you to love me.” She said dully. “Just trying to get off a bit. And get you off too in the bargain, it’s the least I can do. My life isn’t worth much.”

Max smiled faintly. “It is worth everything to your father. Which is why he asked us to help you.” 

She sat back down, lounging gracefully. Looking him up and down she licked her lips slowly. “And you feel like it’s bad form. Fine. Are you some weirdos that think I’m a champion of some cause?”

The vicar shook his head. ”Hawthorne was a snake. He massacred the citizens of Edgewater amid other atrocities.”

“I think you forget I massacred people too. You some kind of dissident fan? Think Dr. Welles was a martyr for some grand revolution?” The light in Kat’s eyes went out and she stared off moodily. 

He noticed her hand was on her knee and reaching over, placed his upon it reassuringly. “Martyr would imply he’s dead.”


End file.
